Play Mystie For Me
by Flaming Trails
Summary: How did Doc and Mystie hook up? Answers inside! The Prologue to the VDCs.
1. Halloween

Play Mystie For Me

A Back To The Future Story

By Flaming Trails

Disclaimer: I don't own Back To The Future. If I did, IT WOULD BE MINE, ALL MINE!!!!!!!

Quick Note: This is the prologue to the Vampire Doc Chronicles. Basically, how Doc met Mystie in the first place. Hope you enjoy!

  


Chapter 1

Thursday, Halloween, 1985

Hill Valley, California

6: 10 P. M.

Dracula looked at himself in the mirror. His lip curled into a snarl, and he flung his cape around his shoulders. His eyes glared hypnotically into the glass. "I am Dracula. Submit to my will, so I may feast on the life that flows in your veins." He snapped his head to the side. "Renfield!"

"Coming, Master!" Renfield rasped, scurrying to his side. He crouched by Dracula, totally submissive. "What do you require of me, Master?"

"Make sure your master looks well, Renfield. Tonight, I hunt." Renfield nodded and straightened Dracula's cape.

Suddenly, Darth Vader appeared in the mirror behind them. "The Dar -- ark -- ark -- HACK! COUGH!"

George yanked up his mask, gasping. "I can't breathe under this thing! You think a Darth Vader mask would come with air holes!"

"I _told _you you'd make a good Skywalker, Dad, but you had to be the bad guy," Marty pointed out, adjusting his suspenders. 

"An alien named Darth Vader visited me when I was your age. _Of course_ I'm going to be him for Halloween!" He pulled at his collar, then looked at Doc. "You know, what you just did would have been much more dramatic if you'd put in your fangs."

"No, it wouldn't have," Doc assured him, smoothing his hair back. It fluffed back up with a vengeance. "If I'd had them in, nobody would have understood me."

"I thought you had the kind that came with dental putty. So you could fit them to your teeth."

"I did, and they do, but it's still damn hard to produce coherent sounds." Doc retrieved the fangs from a nearby table and popped them in. "See?" he said, the word rather muffled.

"Yeah. Well, the TIE-fighter is waiting outside, you two, so unless you plan to turn into a giant bat, Doc. . . ."

Doc pulled out the fangs. "Lead on, Lord Vader. Mustn't keep our hosts waiting, after all." They headed out of Doc's house to Dave's old station wagon parked outside. The rest of the McFlys were inside, waiting impatiently. "About time!" called Lorraine, who was dressed as Princess Leia. "I promised Caroline that we'd be there by seven, and it's after six already! We're going to be late!"

"We've got plenty of time, Lorraine. Between Dave and Doc, we could _never_ be late." He grinned at Doc. "You got the time?"

Doc pulled out a pocket watch and checked it. "It's quarter past six."

"You're not wearing those wrist watches of yours?" Lorraine asked, surprised, as the group got in.

"They don't go with my costume. Only women wore wristwatches in the 1890s." He scratched an itch on his wrist. "I must admit, it feels distinctly odd not be wearing them."

George looked at him curiously. "You know, I don't think any of us have ever asked you why you wear two."

"Marty did once. One year, when I was a child, both my mother and my uncle gave me a wristwatch for my birthday. I didn't want to disappoint either of them, so I wore both. Eventually I got so used to wearing both, it became a habit," he shrugged.

"Have you ever worn more than two?" Dave, as Han Solo and driving, asked.

"Once. At college, a classmate of mine told me how dorky I looked with two watches. I told him there were things dorkier, and he challenged me to provide an example. The next day, I walked in with four watches on each arm."

George grinned. "Eight watches total, huh? What did your classmate say?"

"Nothing. He never teased me again. Since I showed him I wasn't afraid of looking dorky or of him, he left me alone."

George shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I had gotten to know you better as a kid. You could have given me some important pointers. Ah well, you keep Marty out of trouble at least." Doc nodded and winked at his friend, who had to stifle a chuckle.

They arrived at the house right on schedule, to Lorraine's relief. "I haven't been to a Halloween party in ages," Doc commented, feeling nervous. "I wonder if I'll end up being a flowering plant adhering to a solid support structure."

"You will if you keep talking like _that_," Linda assured him, touching up her lipstick before she exited the car. She was dressed as Paula Abdul, her favorite singer. "Why can't you just say 'wallflower?'"

"It's another habit from my youth. Whenever I got bored, I played a game of saying simple phrases in a complicated way. It just stuck with me."

Marty patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry, Doc. If nobody else talks to you, Jennifer and I will."

"Thanks, Marty." 

They walked up to the house and were greeted enthusiastically by their hosts, Jeff and Caroline Smith, tonight Frankenstein's Monster and his Bride. "Welcome, welcome! Have a great time, everyone!" Jeff said, pointedly not looking at Doc. The scientist pushed his fangs into his mouth and walked into the house, determined to enjoy himself. After all, it was just a Halloween party.

He made his way over to the refreshment table as his company scattered. Popping out his fangs, he poured himself a drink -- then spotted a fractured reflection in the cut-glass bowl. Curious, he looked up.

His heartbeat stopped dead. Standing just a few feet away from him was a vision. Silky black hair fell in thick waves over her shoulders. Her form was well proportioned, on the short and thin side. Milky skin blended almost flawlessly with a tattered white dress. Her costume was very simple -- the aforementioned white dress, stained in places with red, what looked like false teeth, and white shoes. She was talking to someone else, and although Doc couldn't make out the conversation due to the white noise of the crowd, he could tell that her voice was melodious. Awestruck, he stared at her, the rest of humanity slowly fading into blackness. His attention belonged solely to her.

"Too strong for your constitution, is it?"

The sarcastic voice of Mr. Steven Strickland brought Doc rudely back to reality. He turned to face the man who made students in Hill Valley High squirm. "Why do you say that?"

Strickland, who had not bothered to dress up, smirked. "Because you're drizzling it on your shoe as opposed to drinking it."

Doc looked down to see a stream of pink splattering on his dress shoe and being absorbed into the carpet. He hastily tipped his drink upward. "I was -- distracted," he said, sneaking a peak back at his vision.

"Ah, I see." Strickland moved closer to him. "I noticed you come in with the McFlys tonight. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised a bunch of slackers would be friends with you."

Doc glared at Strickland. "Just because you have a vendetta against me, doesn't give you the right to take it out on my friends."

"Oh, no, no, I genuinely don't like the McFlys. Both the father and the youngest are slackers, the mother was a wild teenager, as is the daughter -- only David deserves anything more than contempt from me." He smiled. "But now that you've brought up the subject, how _is_ Hill Valley's resident crackpot?"

"I was fine before you decided to converse with me," Doc said bluntly, sneaking another glance at the mystery woman. This time she looked back, causing Doc to quickly avert his eyes. He didn't want to be accused to being a pervert for staring.

"Slacker," Strickland growled. It was his favorite word, and he used it every chance he got. "You were always a know-it-all slacker. Maybe if you had had to work like the rest of us, you wouldn't be this way." He stalked away, not allowing Doc to point out that he _did_ work, that he owned his own business. Doc sighed and looked back to where the woman had been standing. She had vanished, leaving Doc with a feeling of depression. Trying to get his mind off her, he went looking for Marty and Jennifer.

Thursday, Halloween

8: 19 P. M.

"Hey, Earth to Doc!"

Doc snapped out of his latest reverie to see Marty and Jennifer looking at him, with concerned looks on their faces. "Doc, are you okay?" Marty asked uncertainly. "You've been spacing out for most of the party."

"We've been talking to you for five minutes, you didn't even hear us," Jennifer added, hands on hips. She was dressed as a 50s rocker, complete with saddle shoes and poodle skirt. "What's the deal?"

"I _have_ been preoccupied, haven't I?" Doc said, blushing. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I keep seeing -- _her_."

"Her?"

Doc looked to the left. Marty and Jennifer followed his gaze to see the woman standing there. Biff Tannen was with her now, trying to make a pass and/or cop a feel. The vision looked distinctly uncomfortable and was obviously trying to extricate herself from the situation. Doc would have gone over there and punched out Biff had his feet not been frozen to the spot.

Marty and Jennifer smiled at Doc, smug but understanding. "Oh. A girl."

"That is not 'a girl,'" Doc said, taking offense at Marty's tone. "That -- that is a vision. An angel."

"Jeez, Doc, chill out. I know the feeling. Remember when me and Jennifer hooked up? I couldn't keep my eyes off her!"

"Have you been staring at her all through the party?" Jennifer asked, smiling a little. Blushing, Doc nodded. "So why don't you go over there and say hi? Better than just looking at her from across a room."

Doc suddenly found his glass of punch fascinating. "I'm too shy," he admitted softly. "I'm paralyzed whenever I look at her. I _want_ to go over there and talk to her, but I just can't."

Aww, come on, Doc. Just walk over there and say hi! What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't have the best record with women. I've only had two girlfriends, and both broke my heart. Why would I risk it a third time?"

"Doc, what do you always tell me when I'm not sure if I should do something? 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.' Take your own advice!"

Doc had to admit, it was very hard to argue his own point. Taking a deep breath, he spun around and prepared to meet her, face-to-face.

Only to find she had vanished again. Biff was still there, though, nursing his drink and looking pissed. "Damn! Damn damn! I've missed her again!"

"Not really," Jennifer said, poking him in the ribs. "She just went over by the punch." She indicated with a quick wave. 

Doc glanced over. The woman looked up, seeing him. Doc averted his eyes again. Marty gave him a push. "Stop acting like my teenage Dad, Doc."

Doc finally turned around and faced her again. His eyes locked with the woman's. Abruptly, he felt -- odd. Like she was summoning him with her gaze. _Come over here, you silly boy._

It took him a moment to realize he was walking to her. He looked back to see Marty and Jennifer following him. "Behind you all the way," Marty promised, giving him another push. Doc smiled weakly and continued up to the table. She was smiling at him, a smile that made his heart melt. _If there is such a thing as luck, I hope I have plenty right now!_

She leaned on the table as he reached her, making a show of refilling his glass. "Have you been watching me all night?" she purred, sounding amused. Her voice fit her form perfectly.

"Well, yes," he said quietly, trying to remove the nervousness from his smile. "I was just curious, as I've never seen you around Hill Valley. May I ask your name?"

The woman stuck out her hand. "Mysteria Jones. I'm a night janitor at the courthouse. Who are you, stranger?"

"Dr. Emmett L. Brown," Doc introduced himself, shaking hands after he wiped his off. "I trust you've heard about my reputation."

Mysteria frowned. "It's hard not to. You seem to be a popular topic around the courthouse. I think what those jerks say is terrible. Picking on someone just because they're different. It's disgusting."

Doc nearly dropped his drink. _This can't be happening. A lovely woman who doesn't believe the rumors about me? I must be dreaming._ "Well, thank you."

"For not believing those wild stories about you? No problem." She cocked her head, her icy blue eyes reflecting the lights. "What do you do for a living?"

"I run a mobile 24-hour scientific services station," Doc said proudly.

"Get real," a voice snapped behind him. "You run a repair shop outta your van."

Doc turned to see Biff Tannen standing beside him, swaying slightly. Mysteria groaned. "Mr. Tannen, I already told you to leave me alone. Was I not clear enough the first time?" 

Biff grinned at her, absolutely reeking of booze. "C'mon, baby, how could you prefer a butt-head nerd like him over a hunk of man like me? You and me, baby, it's meant to be."

"In your dreams," Mystie snapped, her face darkening. "Now, if you'll excuse me--"

Biff grabbed her arm roughly. "Just one kiss, darling," he cooed, yanking her toward him. Mysteria looked disgusted by the very touch of his skin on hers. Angered, Doc snatched Biff's arm. "Let her go," he growled.

Biff glared at him, eyes slightly unfocused. "What's it to you, butt-head?" He gave Doc a hard shove with his free hand. "You looking for a fight?"

"Biff," Marty said firmly, hoping the sight of a McFly would cool Biff's temper.

Biff noticed him and grinned. "Hi, Marty," he said, affecting the "happy" voice he used around his customers. "Dr. Brown and I have a little -- hic – disagreement here." His voice went back to normal. "So butt out, McFly."

Doc shoved Biff back. "All you have to do is leave Miss Jones alone. I don't want to get into a fist fight with you if I don't have to."

"'Cause you know I'd kick your butt. So lay--"

Mysteria snapped her wrist free of Biff's grip with ease. She glared at the Tannen, obviously _very_ angry. In fact, anyone who happened to be watching could have sworn her eyes began to glow. "Mr. Tannen, get out of my sight or I _will_ tell our hosts to call the authorities."

Biff visibly shrank back from her cold tone, but quickly recovered. "To hell with you, then," he snarled back. "You're too fat for my tastes anyhow." He stormed away, muttering evil things under his breath.

Mysteria sighed, then turned to Doc. "Thank you for defending me."

"Emmett Brown at your service, Miss Jones," Doc said with a slight bow. A moment later, he regretted doing that. _Why must I always make a fool out of myself in front of women?!_ he thought, blushing. But when he looked up, she was smiling again.

"Please, call me Mysteria. Or better yet, Mystie." She looked over Doc's shoulder at Marty and Jennifer, who were whispering to each other. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Renfield – Marty," Doc quickly corrected himself. "Marty McFly. And his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. Marty, Jennifer, Mysteria Jones, as I'm sure you know."

"Pleasure to meetcha," Marty said, extending a hand.

"Likewise. I take it you're related to George McFly?"

"Youngest son. If you're a resident of Hill Valley, you have to have read his books."

"Yes, I have. They're quite good." She shook Jennifer's hand. "Pleased to meet you." Then she turned her attention back to Doc. "Are you related to the McFlys in some way?"

"No, Marty's just a friend."

Mysteria looked between them. "That's sorta sweet, how friendship can conquer such an age difference."

Doc shrugged, realizing that he hadn't considered the age difference between them in quite a while. Judging from the look on his face, neither had Marty. "Marty and I never really think about the fact that I'm probably old enough to be his grandfather."

Mysteria chuckled. "It must be funny to watch those two together," she commented to Jennifer.

"Oh, definitely," Jennifer grinned back. "Marty even ditched his family's theme to go along with Doc."

"I guessed that. Renfield, eh? I _thought_ you were Dracula, Dr. Brown. Must be patterned on Lugosi, seeing as you don't have fangs."

"I do have fangs. I just haven't got them in. It's very hard to talk if I'm wearing them." Doc leaned on the table, trying to act causal. "What are you dressed up as?"

"Vampire chick." She smiled, showing sharp fangs. Doc blinked -- had those always been in her mouth? _Well, of course, you moron. Unless she's the best slight-of-hand artist on earth._

"Wow," said Jennifer, impressed. "Those look real."

Mystie shut her mouth abruptly. "They're -- tailored to my mouth. And it's not a full mouthpiece either, just fangs. Cost me an arm and a leg to get them made."

"Do you mean you just fit them over your real teeth?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Heavy," Marty said. "Ain't that right, Doc?"

"I only wish I'd thought of it." Doc struggled for a topic of conversation. It wasn't usually this hard to think. . . .

Mysteria came to the rescue. "Listen, why don't we set up a date in a more private place so we can get to know each other better. You seem like a fascinating person, and I'd like to get to know the man behind the rumors. What do you say?"

Doc was speechless. "I -- I--"

Marty elbowed him. "Say yes!" he hissed.

"I'm trying!" Doc hissed back. He finally got his mouth to work. "Yes, I would love to. Where would you like to go?"

Mysteria's face glowed. "Oh, just pick a place. I'm not fussy." She took his hand in hers happily. Doc's brain promptly locked up again.

"I think he's gonna need back-up for that date," Marty whispered to Jennifer, who was trying not to laugh. She nodded her assent, and he piped up. "Me and Jennifer know a great place -- Cheri Henri's. We go there every anniversary."

"Why don't we all go together? Marty and I haven't been able to see each other lately," Jennifer suggested.

"Huh?" Doc said vaguely, starting to come out of his coma.

"We can double-date. If that's okay with you guys, of course."

"It's fine with me," Doc said. "Mysteria?"

"It's fine with me too. Shall we make it for eight?"

"Seven," Doc said quickly.

Mysteria frowned. "I don't know. . .7: 30?"

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, Mysteria."

"I look forward to it, Dr. Brown."

"Please, call me Emmett."

"All right, Emmett. It was wonderful meeting you all." She gave Doc's hand a quick squeeze, then vanished into the crowd.

"What a nice woman," Jennifer said.

"Yeah. I think she's sweet on you, Doc!" Marty laughed. Doc didn't respond. "Doc? Doc, you okay?"

Doc was staring at the spot Mystie had just vacated. Slowly, his face relaxed into a goofy grin. "He's in love all right. Hey, Doc, come back to earth for a sec."

Doc blinked. "I feel dizzy," he admitted, still smiling. "I don't believe it. I have a date tomorrow night."

Then it sunk in. The smile vanished, to be replaced by a look of fright. "I have a date tomorrow night. I don't remember the last time I was on a proper date!"

"Easy, Doc. Jennifer and I are gonna be with you, 'member? I'll help you with whatever you need, Doc."

"Thanks, Marty." Doc resisted the urge to pace, instead grabbing a length of his cape and twisting it. "She's not going to like me once she gets to know me. I live in a _garage_, for Christ's sake. I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of her, I know it."

Marty sighed. "It's gonna be 1955 George all over again."


	2. The First Date

Chapter 2

Friday, November 1st, 1985

Hill Valley

6: 59 P. M.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Marty?"

"You're driving me insane."

Doc stopped pacing. "I'm sorry, Marty. I'm so nervous; I _had _to engage myself in activity. I've never created any sort of attraction at first sight before. Both of my other relationships started slow. I'm simply not used to being attracted to someone so fast."

"It's romance! When a girl is right for you, it just hits you, like lightning."

"Marty, what an analogy to use with me!" Doc laughed briefly, then sat down next to his friend, fiddling with his black coat. "Give me some tips, Marty," he begged. "You know more about women than I do."

"Doc, you're acting just like George of 1955."

"Actually, I think I'm worse. At least he had the courage to peek into women's bedrooms, like you told me. You have to understand, Marty, I have a bad track record with humanity in general. Being a scientist, I'm more accustomed to rationality, not emotional responses."

"You wouldn't think that, looking at you working on a project." Doc frowned at him. "Okay, okay, I'll share my knowledge. First, you gotta _calm down_! A jittery guy turns girls off. I've never been on a date where I had fun and I was nervous too. Second, say something nice about her as soon as you can. Girls like a compliment early in the date. And third, _stop worrying you're gonna turn her off_! You're supposed to have fun on a date! Come on, say that for me."

"I'm supposed to have fun on a date."

"Okay, try saying it without hyperventilating."

Doc managed through sheer will to slow his breathing rate. "I'm supposed. . .to have fun. . .on a date," he wheezed.

"Maybe you better think about breathing first," Marty said, looking concerned. Doc did that, taking a few deep breaths. "Man, Doc, you put the 'sick' in 'lovesick.'"

"I'm sorry," Doc apologized again. "Whenever I think of the date, I get heart palpitations, dizziness, and this pleasant lightheaded feeling. Something inside me wants to be close to her as often as possible. She's abruptly become the center of my universe."

"It's called love, Doc. Get used to it. From what I saw last night, she likes you too."

"You think so?" Doc's face lit up. "I hope so. The notion of a vision like her liking _me_. . . ." He felt his head. "Damn it! Will my hair _never_ lay flat?!"

Marty shook his head, trying not to laugh. He had never seen Doc so panicked before, and it was oddly amusing. He patted his best friend's back in what he hoped was a friendly way. "Just remember, Doc, I'm gonna be there for you."

"I'll try. Thank you so much for agreeing to be here for me."

"No problem." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Marty said immediately. "You stay there and remember what I told you, 'George.'" Doc glared at him as he went to the door. Both Mysteria and Jennifer were standing there, looking stunning. "Hey. Jen, you look absolutely terrific."

"Thank you. You look great yourself." They kissed. "Mysteria and I hitched a ride together." She lowered her voice. "She seems really excited about the date. She couldn't stop talking about Doc."

Mysteria blushed. "I haven't been on a date in a while, so you'll have to excuse me if I act a little oddly, Martin."

"You can call me Marty. I'm sure everything's gonna be cool," Marty assured her. "Hey, Doc! Our dates are here!"

Doc shyly made an appearance. Mysteria looked more gorgeous tonight than she had the night before. "That's -- you look very -- nice," he blurted, trying to smile.

"Thank you," Mysteria said, smiling. "You look nice too."

Doc remembered his manners. "Is there anything I can offer you before we go?"

"No, thank you." She glanced around Doc's messy haven. Doc kicked himself for not tidying up. "You certainly must be busy." She eyed a broken pinball machine in the corner.

"This is actually more of a lab than a home," Doc offered lamely, needing to apologize for the mess. "My experiments have a way of claiming the house."

Mysteria waved it off. "You should see _my_ place. Looks like a tornado hit it." She proffered her arm. "Shall we?"

Doc nervously took it, hoping she didn't notice he was sweating. "I believe we shall."

"All right. Jenny and me will take my truck and meet you guys there." He gave Doc a thumbs up, then left with Jennifer, whispering the events of the afternoon to her.

Doc led Mysteria into the garage, trying to remain cool and confident. Mystie squealed as she saw the DeLorean. "Wow! That is amazing! What are you trying to do, build a flying car?"

Doc resisted the impulse to laugh. "I've used that car for a lot of things. It's my experiment car. Flying capabilities was one of the experiments, though."

"You should patent that if it flies," Mysteria told him. "God, I bet that's what Jules Verne might have--"

"You like Jules Verne?" Doc interrupted, amazed.

"I _love_ Jules Verne! Around the World in 80 Days is my favorite. I always thought that would be the ultimate challenge and adventure. I made a map of my own trip based on his when I read it."

"So did I! My personal favorite has always been 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea. When I read that as a boy, I wanted to meet Captain Nemo!"

"You did realize he was slightly insane?"

"I wanted to thank him for introducing me to all the wonders and mysteries of science. The minute I read that book, I knew I had to further man's knowledge of all things scientific." He chuckled. Now that they had found a common interest, talking to her was far easier. "I once attempted a journey to the center of the earth, too, but didn't get very far."

"Aww, why not?" asked Mystie as they got into the van.

"I was 12 at the time."

"No excuse," Mystie teased. "I'd expect a great explorer like you to have reached it." Then she slid closer to him. "Of course, if you had, I might not be sitting here with you right now. And that wouldn't be right."

Doc smiled. "Of course it wouldn't."

Friday, November 1st

7: 34 P. M.

They entered the restaurant laughing over a joke Mystie had told. Marty and Jennifer were waiting for them at the table. "How's it going?" Marty whispered as Doc slid in next to him. "You look like you loosed up once we left."

"It's going swimmingly," Doc whispered back. "Still, I'm glad to have you by my side. I'm terrified that, somehow, I'm going to ruin everything."

"You're doing good, Doc. Just keep it up." 

"Getting advice on our date?"

Doc blushed. "I'm sorry. I haven't participated in this sort of social function in some amount of time." 

"Neither have I, so just relax." She patted his arm, sending shivers up his spine. "Emmett told me you play in a band, Marty."

"Yeah, the Pinheads. But I jam with Doc sometimes too. He's a great saxophone player."

"I'd like to hear that sometime. Emmett had a lot of praise for your guitar-playing."

Marty's face flushed slightly. Although he heard it all the time from Doc in person, it was still nice to know. "Thanks."

The topic drifted from Marty's band to music in general, then to history. Mysteria turned out to know quite a lot about the past three centuries, much to Doc's amusement. They were stunning each other with various facts when the waiter arrived. "May I take your orders?"

Everyone quickly looked at the menu. "A well-done steak for me, with mashed potatoes and coleslaw."

"I'll have the broiled spring chicken," Jennifer decided. "With a salad."

"The salmon with the honey glaze for me," Doc said, handing over his menu.

Mysteria smiled. "Czarina, and make sure it's served hot."

The waiter looked a little put off. "Madam, by tradition, czarina is served cold."

Mystie gave him an odd look. "I've had it before, always served warm. If it's cold, it has a tendency to get goopy. Please serve it hot."

"Very good, madam." The waiter collected the menus and marched off.

"Goopy?" Marty repeated, confused.

"Czarina, I believe, is a Russian soup made from the blood of ducks," Doc clarified.

Jennifer tried to hide her disgust. "No offense, Mysteria, but I can't believe you're eating blood."

"It's an acquired taste," Mystie shrugged. "I can't stand it served cold. It loses all of it's flavor that way."

Doc thought of something funny. "I wonder if a vampire would like czarina?"

"I'm having it, aren't I?" Mysteria laughed, although it looked like she had blanched for a moment.

"Yeah, but the Count went for the salmon," Jennifer said, playing along.

"Maybe the Count prefers his blood fresh from a victim." Doc started a little as a foot made its way up his leg. Mysteria gave him a seductive look, gently rubbing his leg. Hesitantly, Doc gave her leg a gentle poke, then rubbed her leg too. From that point on, Doc was only half in the conversation. His mind was focused on the game of "footsie" he was playing. Mystie playfully slid off her shoe and tickled his leg with her toes. Doc giggled and poked her again. Soon their legs were tangled into knots under the table, sharing space easily and happily.

Then it happened. 

The waiter had arrived with the food and was just serving the czarina when Doc accidentally gave Mystie too hard a poke. She jerked back just enough to bump the waiter. Startled, he managed to drop the soup. It splattered everywhere, ruining Mysteria's blue dress. "Oh, no!"

Doc was horrified. _I _knew_ I was going to do something to ruin this date!_ "Mysteria, I am so sorry!" He tried to pat up some of the soup with his napkin. "I didn't mean to startle you like that. Sincerest apologies."

"Apologies, madam I will bring you a new bowl shortly." The waiter took the bowl and walked away, disdainfully brushing at his outfit.

Mysteria took Doc's hand. "It wasn't your fault, Emmett. Don't worry about it."

"I'm the one who set off that chain reaction of events. Of course I'm at fault."

"I don't want to spoil a perfectly magical evening with you worrying about a dress."

"Magical," Doc breathed, feeling that lightheaded sensation again, full-force. 

"Yes." They were closer now, noses almost touching. Their eyes met. "Emmett, this has been a perfectly wonderful date. I -- I. . . ."

Without really being aware of what he was doing, Doc leaned in and kissed Mystie. Her lips tasted like chocolate. He pulled her closer, hoping to God this moment would never end.

Marty grinned at the scene. "Way to go, Doc."

Jennifer turned his head, eyes sparkling. "What say we take a page out of their book?" she suggested, pulling him close. Marty was only too happy to agree.

Doc pulled away from Mystie a second later, feeling both embarrassed and heavenly. "I hope I wasn't being too forward," he whispered. 

"Not at all," Mystie said, looking shy. She leaned in again. Doc mentally threw his childhood lessons to the wind and was just about to kiss her again when the waiter returned. "Ahem. Your soup, madam."

The two couples separated quickly. Mysteria was blushing, while Doc's face suggested he was currently on Cloud Nine. Marty and Jennifer merely looked a little annoyed. "Thank you," Mystie whispered, accepting the replacement soup. The waiter just snorted a little and strode away, muttering about "improper displays." They started in on their food, Doc happily restarting the game of "footsie" with Mystie.

By the end of the meal, it was completely clear Doc and Mystie were smitten with each other. They couldn't get enough of holding each other's hands or staring into each other's eyes. They occasionally reacted to Marty or Jennifer's presence, but for the most part, they were lost in their own world.

Finally, it came time to leave. Marty and Doc split the extravagant bill. "Guess you didn't need me along after all."

"Nonsense. You were a great help. Besides, I doubt I could afford this on my own." Marty gave him a dirty look. Doc turned to Mysteria. "Thank you for a excellent evening," he added in a different voice.

"Thank _you_," Mystie insisted, getting up. "I'm glad it's not quite over yet. Could you drop me off at my house?"

"But of course." Doc shook Marty's hand. "I'll see you later, Marty."

"Bye Doc. We had a great time." 

"Most definitely," Jennifer added. She and Marty left, arm in arm. "Oh, they are so cute together! They kinda remind me of us when we started dating. I feel something good's gonna happen with them, don't you?"

Marty glanced back. Doc was literally glowing with joy. Marty couldn't recall ever seeing his friend that happy. And Mysteria seemed completely bowled over by Doc. Her heart had been claimed by the scientist, and it didn't bother her one bit.

Marty looked back at Jennifer with a smile. "I have a feeling too."

Friday, November 1st

9: 13 P. M.

Doc dropped Mystie off at her apartment building. "Would you like me to escort you upstairs?"

Mysteria looked at her watch. "No need. I'm going to have to leave for work in a few, so I'll just be rushing right back out." She patted his hand. "If I didn't, though, you'd be the first one I'd invite up." 

Doc sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you again." His heartbeat became painful as he said that. Who knew how long it could be before they met again?

"Can you last 24 hours without me?" Her tone suggested she might not be able to last the day.

"It will be a trial, my love." Despite the fact it was only their first date, Doc felt it was okay to say that. He kissed her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah, same time. But what say we meet at that Burger King near your house instead? I didn't like that stuffy waiter at all."

"Neither did I. Well -- until tomorrow then."

"Good night, sweet Emmett." They kissed, then Mysteria ran into the building. Doc just sat there for a few moments. His soul felt like it was on fire. Being in love was wonderful -- especially when you were loved back. He was convinced he could take on the world, or at the very least, Biff Tannen. Humming to himself, he headed home, praying for the next day to fly by.


	3. Mysteria's Secret

Chapter 3

Monday , November 18th, 1985

Hill Valley

5: 21 P. M.

Marty smiled as he watched Doc tightening some nuts with the wrench. His friend was humming to himself, perfectly content. "I love Mystie, and she loves me. We're as happy as two can be. . . . Marty, could you please hand me that rag over there? This thing is leaking oil."

Marty passed over the rag. "So, what's the latest on the Mystie front?" he inquired, lying on his stomach next to Doc.

"Wonderful, as usual. She's becoming my second best friend. We can sit for hours and talk about absolutely nothing. On a scale of one to ten, she rates an eleven." He patted Marty on the back absently. "Thank you so much for helping us get together."

"No problem, Doc." Marty remained silent for a moment. "I've never seen you so happy," he added, in a different voice.

"She's my first truly successful relationship. Of course I'm going to be happy." Doc wiped away the oil, then realized what tone of voice Marty had said that sentence in. He looked at his friend, concerned. "Marty, you're not jealous, are you?"

"No!" Marty protested, then relented. "Well, it's just that you two are really in love, and you spend all the time you can with her. And when you're not with her, you're talking about her. Jennifer's gotten chummy with Mystie too. I barely see either of you anymore."

Doc understood. "You feel like you've been replaced, don't you?" Marty nodded, looking slightly ashamed. "Marty, nothing could replace you. You were there for me through thick and thin. I owe you a large debt of gratitude for giving me those pushes on Halloween. Heck, I owe you my _life_." He dropped the rag and picked up the wrench again. "Tell you what. I'm free both Saturday and Sunday. Pick one and we'll have a day out together, just the two of us."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. Whatever we like. I promise I won't let anything get in the way." 

Marty smiled, feeling a lot better. "Saturday's good for me." He idly played with a screwdriver lying nearby. "I didn't ignore you when I met Jennifer, did I?" he asked suddenly.

"A little, but I didn't mind. I liked seeing you so much in love."

Marty frowned again, remembering the other half of his gripe. "What about Jennifer and Mystie, Doc? It's great that they're friends and all, but I feel like I'm being pushed aside."

"Try talking it out. I get the feeling Jennifer isn't aware that you're feeling rejected. It helped by telling me you felt that way, right?"

"Yeah. We've got a date tonight; maybe I'll bring it up then."

"I've got a date too," Doc grinned. Oil spurted out of the machine, but Doc automatically plugged it with the rag. "Mysteria's coming over to watch Godzilla Vs. Mothra on the television."

"Ooh, home date," Marty said, his eyes twinkling. "I wonder what you can do on one of those?"

"Now, now, my only motive is to snuggle. I was raised with good manners, you know."

"Only teasing you, Doc. I hope you have a great time."

"Thanks, I hope you do too." Doc removed the rag and immediately got oil all over his shirt. "Damn! Damn damn!"

Monday , November 18th

7: 45 P. M.

The doorbell rang just as Doc finished popping the popcorn. He quickly poured the bag into a bowl and answered the door. Mystie stood there, dressed causally. "Hi there," she said with a brilliant smile. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, the movie doesn't start for approximately another -- nine minutes and 52 seconds." He gave her a kiss, savoring that electric tingle that raced up his spine. "Come on in, I made popcorn."

She did, hands held behind her. "Emmett, I just read about a play that's opening in the theater downtown. It starts Saturday night, and I was hoping we could attend."

"I would love to, but not on Saturday," Doc told her. "I already made a previous engagement with Marty. We're having what you might call a boy's night out."

"Oh." Mystie looked a little disappointed. "Couldn't we all go together?"

"I promised him it would be just us." Doc had a brainstorm. "But going to that play all together isn't a bad idea. It might help clear the air."

"Heh?"

"Marty's been feeling a little neglected. If we can all talk it out together, I bet everyone would end up happier. We can do that when we go to the play. I can't make it Saturday, but I'll see what Marty and Jennifer think about Sunday."

"Damn. I was sort of hoping your friends would be my friends too." She settled herself on the couch. "I hope you and Marty have a good time, and that we can get this all sorted out later."

"I hope so too." Doc salted and buttered the popcorn and brought it into the "living room". As he sat down, he noticed Mystie seemed a little nervous. "Are you all right? You seem a little tense."

Mystie smile at him. "I'm fine, honey." 

Doc decided not to press the subject. _She's probably just a little disappointed with hearing about Marty and all._ Instead, he slid his arm around her and changed the channel.

Godzilla Vs. Mothra was one of Doc's favorites to make fun of, and it appeared to be the same way with Mystie. They had a fabulous time ripping into it, making fun of the special effects and laughing at the ridiculous plot-line. "There should be a show about this for people like us," Doc chuckled as the commercials started.

"About making fun of bad movies? I dunno if anyone besides us would watch it." Mystie wrinkled her nose at a commercial about SPAM. "Thieves, the whole lot of them."

Doc nodded absently, reaching for another handful of popcorn. His hand paused half-way to the bowl. "Mystie, don't you want any popcorn?"

Mystie shook her head, nuzzling his neck. "You're yummy enough."

Doc grinned and passed on the popcorn in favor of Mystie's lips. They made out until the movie came back on, although Mystie went right back to nuzzling his neck when it did. In fact, she nipped him, causing him to start slightly. "Careful there. Don't remove a piece of my flesh from my neck," he joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

At the next break, Mystie turned her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You have such nice eyes."

"So do you," Doc said, looking deeply into them. For some reason, her ice-blue eyes seemed more fascinating than usual. He felt like he could look into them for the rest of his life.

Mystie's hands slid up to his shoulders, lightly massaging them. "Relax, Emmett. It looks like you've had a tough day. Relax."

His shoulders were just starting to let go when Doc heard a very strange sound. It was a very steady "thump, thump, thump." Distracted, he broke their steady gaze. "Where's that noise coming from?" 

"Maybe from the TV," Mystie suggested, pointing out that the movie was back on. She sounded upset. Doc kicked himself for getting distracted and ruining their special moment. The minute the next break started, he looked back into Mystie's eyes. She looked startled for a second, then smiled and began massaging his shoulders again. "Now, just relax. Let your shoulders slump. Be calm, Emmett. Relax everything you can."

Doc obeyed, keeping his gaze fully fixed on hers. That odd thumping noise started up again, but he ignored it. Slowly, all extraneous thoughts slipped out of his brain. He felt a gently push against his shoulders and lay down, his head resting on the sofa's back corner. For a moment, he wondered dimly how he had come to feel so relaxed and sleepy. Then his mind went totally blank.

Mystie kissed Doc, very pleased with herself. It hadn't taken long at all to entrance her boyfriend. With any luck, she could wake him before the movie came back on. "That's it, Emmett. You're nice and relaxed. You're going to feel a slight pinch in a second, but after that you're going to feel very, _very_ good. Just stay relaxed."

With that, she turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. The carotid artery throbbed there, filled with the hot, salty liquid that kept her boyfriend alive. She felt a sudden pang of guilt for doing this. Normally she subsisted on the blood of animals, but tonight she had felt a bit peckish. Now, though, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

She looked back at Doc's face. It was perfectly blank, reflecting the state of the mind within. She felt another pang of guilt as she remembered how his face usually looked -- vibrant, full of life and ideas. But she was getting hungrier by the minute, and it would do no good to deny it. "Emmett, forgive me," she whispered, her fangs extending. With a soft sigh, she plunged them into his neck.

She felt him jump, panicked that he would snap from his trance, then relaxed as he sank back down. She sucked quickly, taking in as much blood as she could in as short a time as possible. Within minutes she was sated. Doc's eyes were now half-closed, but there was a contented smile on his face. Her guilt allayed a little, Mystie brought his face around to meet hers. "Sleep, Emmett. When you awake, you will have no memory of what just happened." Normally that was a given, but with someone as strong-willed as Doc, you could never be sure. "Sleep."

Doc's eyes closed and his head fell back to the side. A little blood dribbled from the twin wounds on his neck. Mysteria wiped it off with her finger and stuck it in her mouth. She wondered how many other men she had bitten in her 322 years of existence. Hundreds probably. Yet -- this one was different. Doc had a smile which could light up her night. Doc had an almost boundless energy that even she had a hard time keeping up with. Doc had those liquid chocolate eyes that could see into your soul. Mysteria realized abruptly that, without realizing it, she had fallen very much in love with Doc. Enough to want him by her side for all eternity.

This was quickly followed by the realization that the movie was coming back on. Quickly she gave Doc a shake. "Emmett. Emmett!"

Doc's eyelids fluttered. "Huh?" he mumbled thickly. "Whazzit?"

"The movie's back on, sleepyhead."

Doc blinked. "Great Scott, I fell asleep? Sincerest and deepest apologizes." _I don't even remember falling asleep. It must have been very gradually. How embarrassing._

"Don't think anything of it. The movie's so bad, sometimes _I_ want to drift off." They both laughed and resumed snuggling. Mystie glanced one last time at Doc's neck and the puncture wounds she had left there. _I'm going to have to tell him sometime. But not tonight. Definitely not tonight._

Tuesday , November 19th, 1985

Hill Valley

4: 14 P. M.

Marty finished up "Johnny B. Goode" with Doc. "You're almost as good as the Starlighter's sax player. I wonder whatever happened to those guys?"

"They probably broke up in the 30 years you skipped," Doc said. "And only _almost_ as good?" he added, faking hurt. Marty just grinned. "I admit I haven't been practicing like I should--"

"No excuses," Marty said, adapting the militant style of Strickland. "I will not tolerate slackers among my musicians. Shape up! Do you want to be a slacker for the rest of your life?"

Doc snickered. "Better a slacker than a drunken control freak," he retorted, making Marty laugh too. "That was a damn good impression of him. Do you practice it in your spare time?"

"If I'm really bored." Marty sat down on one of Doc's tables as the scientist bent down to put away his sax. As his hair fell out of the way, the teen spotted some funny-looking wounds on the side of his friend's neck. "Hey, Doc, you okay?"

Doc gave him an odd look. "Of course I am. Why?"

"Cause you've got this weird thing on the side of your neck. Looks almost like something bit ya."

Confused, Doc went over to a mirror and examined himself. "Hmm. How odd." He touched them gingerly. "They're not bleeding, and they don't look infected. . . . Maybe Mystie did it. She did give me a nip on the neck last night."

"That is one weird hickey, then," Marty commented. "Swear to God, Doc, looks like something bit ya."

"I know. Like those are -- fang marks." Doc shook his head. "I have no idea where they came from. I know they weren't there yesterday."

"Try thinking back through yesterday then. They had to come from somewhere."

Doc did, closing his eyes. "Well, you were around, and I'm pretty certain you didn't bite me." Marty held down a chuckle. "Then I played with Einy for a little while. Mysteria came over next, we watched Godzilla together, and then. . . ."

Doc's brow furrowed. Suddenly, in a voice completely devoid of emotion, he said, "I remember nothing."

Marty stepped back a little, startled. "Doc?" he asked uncertainly, a touch of fear in his voice. 

Doc opened his eyes. "We chatted for a while, she went home, I went to bed," he concluded in his normal voice. He caught sight of Marty's look and immediately got worried. "Marty? What's wrong?"

"It -- nothing," Marty finally decided. "Nothing, Doc. I guess you did get it from Mystie."

Doc frowned at him, but then shrugged and let the subject drop. "Did you think of anything for us to do this Saturday?"


	4. That Diary

Chapter 4

Thursday, November 21st, 1985

Hill Valley

2: 20 P. M.

Doc was standing outside, looking very upset, as Biff's truck pulled into the driveway. "You're late," he curtly informed the driver as he got out. "I called and requested your services over an hour ago."

Biff smiled at him. "So sorry," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was busy." He didn't bother using his "customers come first" voice. He only used that with the important people, like George McFly.

Doc harrumphed. "Well, two coats of wax on the van is what I want." He strode into the garage, Biff following behind. "And don't try to cheat me, either. If I have to watch you for the entire time, you _will_ apply _two_ coats of wax."

"Sure thing, Dr. Brown." Biff set down his stuff and began to wax away. Doc stayed close by, making some adjustments to the mechanical arm which fed Einy. "You still seeing that Jones girl, Brown?"

"Yes," Doc replied shortly, focusing on the servos which operated the arm. "Ah, that's the problem. One of them has become jammed."

"How much do you have to pay her to be seen with you?"

"Just leave it alone, Tannen." Doc picked up a screwdriver and unscrewed some of the casing. _Why did I listen to George and hire this overgrown bit of cytoplasm? I think George has become partially blinded to Biff's faults by sympathy. Last time I make this mistake._

Biff snickered. "She's some dumb b*tch to--"

"I said LEAVE IT ALONE."

Biff was briefly intimidated by Doc's tone, but quickly recovered. Ever since George had smacked the daylights out of him, Brown baiting was his only diversion. "You screw her yet?"

"That's none of your damn business, and frankly I don't like you talking about her like that. So shut up or I'll be forced to take action."

Biff rubbed a spot on the car. "Yeah, an old guy like you would 'take action' against me," he laughed. "'Course it ain't my business. Besides, I bet you're really screwing--"

Doc turned around, directing his "death glare" upon Biff. "Finish that sentence, Tannen, and you may be looking for a new home in the morgue."

Biff wilted under Doc's glare, as anyone with an I. Q. over 3 would. As soon as Doc turned his back again, though, he regained some of his nerve. "What do you need a chick for, anyway? Nobody thinks you're normal. Having a girlfriend's not gonna make 'em think anything different."

"I don't give a damn what other people think. I love Mysteria, and that's all that matters. Now will you kindly shut up and go on with your work?"

Biff snorted. "Yeah, a girl half your age loves you. Right."

Doc turned around again. His voice was calm, but his eyes held raging fire in them. "You know, Tannen, I don't believe I care for your attitude."

"Well, I don't believe I care for you stealing that girl away from me," Biff mocked. "But I guess when she saw you, she saw an opportunity. She'll drop you faster than an egg when she realizes you're broke."

Doc snapped. "That's it! Out of my garage! And if I ever catch you on my property again, I'll call the police on you for trespassing! Now get out before I do something I'll regret!"

"Fine!" Biff spat. "I don't need your business anyway, you stinking freak!" He grabbed his stuff and stormed out.

Doc shook with rage as he watched Biff go. How _dare_ he make those comments? He had half a mind to chase after him and sock him one. Mysteria was a sweet girl, and he had no right badmouthing her like that! And that crack about him and what had to be Marty. . . . Hearing Biff's truck pull away, Doc kicked the van to relieve his feelings.

As he was holding his foot in agony, he noticed a small, leather-bound book lying on the floor. Curious, Doc picked it up. There was no title, and it was sealed with a clasp. Doc popped it open and looked at the first page. "November 20th, 1985," he read. "Today I--"

Doc immediately closed the book. The handwriting was unmistakably Biff's. "Heck, I didn't know he was capable of keeping a diary," he muttered. He looked at the cover as he resealed the clasp. "As much as I loathe the task, I'll have to return it to him." Sighing, he shut the book in a drawer for temporary safe-keeping and went out to buy some wax. By the time he had returned and had finished waxing both DeLorean and van, all thoughts concerning the diary had vanished from his mind.

Sunday, December 1st, 1985

Hill Valley

6: 02 P. M.

Mysteria smiled as she encountered Marty getting out of his truck. "Hi there Marty, Jennifer. How are you?"

"We're good," Marty said, shaking hands with Mystie. "We just stopped by to ask Doc to Dad's book signing this month, before I forget again."

"Oh, yeah, I'll have to remember that. When is it?"

"December 11th," Jennifer supplied, giving her new friend a quick hug. "You and Doc going on another date tonight?'

"Actually, Emmett just invited me over. Said it was important that he talk with me." Mystie frowned. "He sounded awfully nervous on the phone. I hope nothing bad's happened."

"Nervous? I thought he'd outgrown being nervous around you by now," Marty kidded. He had warmed to Doc's girlfriend after their night out at the play on Sunday. "Guess not, huh?"

Mystie smiled -- then abruptly had a horrific thought. "You don't think he's breaking up with me, do you?!" she gasped, turning to Marty and Jennifer with a desperate look.

"Mystie, don't worry. Doc adores you," Marty reassured her.

"Yeah, we've never see Doc so happy with somebody," Jennifer added with a smile and pat. "He's really in love with you."

"I hope so. I'm really in love with him too." With bated breath, she knocked on the door. "Emmett?"

Doc opened the door, looking fidgety. "Hi, darling," he said, kissing her. "Oh, hello Marty, hello Jennifer."

Thinking Doc wanted this to be private, Jennifer took Marty's arm. "Come on, Marty, we can come back later."

"No, wait." They paused. "I want you to see this. I want to share this with my friends. Please, stay."

Marty and Jennifer looked at each other, then followed Mysteria inside. Doc gently sat Mysteria on the couch and stood before her. "Mystie, I have to say something. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything, including my Jules Verne books." Mystie hid a snicker. "Sometimes I think you must be an angel sent from heaven. I've felt like a young man ever since we've started dating. I love you with all my heart. That's why I need to do this."

"I love you too," Mystie replied, highly flattered. "Did you invite me over just -- to. . . ."

Her voice died as Doc dropped to one knew and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Mysteria Jones," he said, voice trembling as he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring, "will you marry me?"

There was utter silence in the house for ten seconds. Then an overwhelmed Mysteria gasped, "Of course I will! Oh, Emmett!" She threw her arms around him, beginning to cry. Doc gave her a hard squeeze, then pushed her away enough to slide the ring onto her finger.

Jennifer squealed and ran over to Mystie. "Let me see it!" Mysteria proudly showed it off to her. "It's beautiful."

Doc grinned at Marty, who was staring at the scene in amazement. "Best man at my wedding?"

"You bet, Doc! This is great!" He gave his best friend a hug. "I don't believe it. My best buddy's getting married."

"While we're on the subject, Jennifer, I would love for you to be my maid of honor," Mystie said, wiping away her tears. "I'm gonna be married. . . ." She hugged both Doc and Marty. "Emmett, this is the best day of my life! I wish I could relive it over and over!"

"You can!" Doc managed to twist out of their grips and take Mystie's hands. "If you really wanted to."

"What?"

"Mystie, my DeLorean -- it's actually a time machine."

Mystie stared at him, not comprehending. "A time machine?"

Doc nodded enthusiastically. "Everything on there is related to time travel, mein Liebe. It's been my driving passion for 30 years, and I finally achieved it this October. I've used it a few times since then. Marty, Jennifer and I have taken one or two short trips together to various time periods."

"Yeah, I was the first one to use the machine," Marty added, nodding. "Went all the way back to the 50's. He's telling the truth, Mystie."

Mysteria looked at their faces. "Emmett, this is all happening so fast. . . . A time machine? It just sounds so fantastic."

"I know. Why don't I demonstrate how it works by taking you on a temporal trip?" He led her over to the garage. "Hold down fort for me here, Marty," he called back. "We'll be back in ten minutes."

"Gotcha, Doc."

Sunday, December 1st

6: 13 P. M.

There was a triple sonic boom above the Brown garage, and the DeLorean reappeared. Mystie was bursting with excitement. "What an amazing machine! You have to tell me all about how you invented it," she commanded Doc. "Oh, that was so cool to see Hill Valley in 1974 and 2000 and 1937. Even if we couldn't stay too long."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Doc smiled. He landed the car as discreetly as possible and drove it back inside. They re-entered the house part to find Marty holding a book. "Marty, I didn't know you enjoyed reading my books. Or even that you _could_ read my books," he kidded.

"Doc, this isn't one of yours. I was looking for a piece of paper when I found it in the drawer. It looks like a diary," Marty said, thumbing the pages. "You guys have a nice trip?"

"Oh, fabulous! Did you feel that excited when you went back to the 50s?"

"Actually, I was terrified. It's a long story."

"A diary?" Doc said, taking the book from Marty's hands. "I don't keep a -- Damn! Damn damn!"

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, trying to look at the writing.

"This is _Biff Tannen's_ diary. He dropped it here when I banished him from my house. I meant to give it back to him, but I forgot I had it." Doc did a few mental calculations. "I've had it in my possession for approximately one week, four days, and two hours."

"Did you read any of it?" Marty asked, interested.

"No. I'm not particularly interested in what goes inside Biff's head." Doc sighed as he closed the diary and stared at the cover. "I'm going to have to return it to him. He'll probably accuse me of reading it, but I can handle that." He smiled at Mystie and tossed the book in a chair. "But not tonight. You wanted to hear about how I created the time machine."

Monday, December 2nd, 1985

Hill Valley

3: 40 P. M.

Doc knocked on Biff's door, looking with disgust at the yellowed lawn. "All right, all right, hold on!" Biff yelled from inside. A moment later, Biff appeared in a stained undershirt and a pair of tattered jeans. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his breath smelled of alcohol. "What the hell do you want, Brown?" he demanded, squinting against the afternoon sun.

Doc handed over the diary. "I believe this is yours."

Biff took one look at it and went very pale. "That's my diary. What are you doing with my diary?"

"You dropped it in my garage. Rather than risk your contaminating presence on my grounds, I decided to return it in person."

"It's been a week since I 'left' it there," Biff noted suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, I concealed it in a drawer and forgot about it. Well, Tannen, my mission is complete. Good day to you." Doc turned to leave, only too happy to get away from the broken-down old house.

"Brown!" Biff sounded nervous. Doc turned back to see the auto detailer fidgeting in the doorway. "If you read any of it, I'm gonna need some time to explain it."

"I assure you, I have no desire to listen to your petty ramblings."

"I know you read my diary. Just give me a minute to tell ya why I wrote that stuff, okay? Two hours, I talk, you listen, we never see each other again."

Doc narrowed his eyes, suspicious. Biff was far too nervous about what had transpired. Sweat stains were appearing on his shirt, for Newton's sake, and he had no idea what to do with his hands. There was something in that diary Biff didn't want anybody to know. It might be propitious to seek out that information. "If you're that paranoid, fine. When?"

"The -- tenth would be good for me. Sometime in the evening."

"The tenth it is then. I'll see you, Tannen."

"Bye, Brown." Doc, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, walked back to his van. Biff looked after him, his expression unreadable.

Monday, December 9th, 1985

Hill Valley

10: 14 P. M.

Biff paced in front of his table for a moment, then slammed his hands down and glowered at the person in front of him. "This is a damn big job, butt-head. You sure you're up for it?" The person nodded. "Dr. Brown knows about us. He read my diary. He's gotta know what I'm plannin'. He's a threat." The person nodded again, more eagerly. Biff shook his finger at him. "I want him dead. Not transformed. _Dead_. When he comes to the house tomorrow night, I want you to be there to watch him. Tail him, and make sure he don't find nothing. Then, when he's ready to go, jump him and kill him. We'll get rid of the body later."

The person grinned evilly, revealing long fangs. "Sucker won't disappoint you," he said in an inhuman hiss. "Sucker'll take care of it."

"You'd better."


	5. An Ending or a Beginning

Chapter 5

Tuesday, December 10th, 1985

Hill Valley

3: 06 P. M.

"Hold this, please."

Marty grabbed hold of the pipe as Doc reached for a wrench. They were both currently under the DeLorean, making repairs. Doc had found that the gas tank was starting to crack, and was in the process of re-attaching everything.

"Doc, you _sure_ you emptied the tank?" Marty said, looking back at the mess of wires and tubes under the car.

"Great Scott, Marty, how many times do I have to say 'yes' before you're satisfied? The tank is completely empty. Not even fumes."

"I wouldn't be worrying if it was fumes."

"That's when you _should_ worry. It's the fumes from gasoline that cause explosions. Gasoline itself just burns." Marty's eyes went wide. "But I assure you once more, Marty, the tank is completely empty."

"It had better be. Mom and Dad will kill you if you blow me up."

"They'd be spared that necessity. I'd blow myself up in the process. There wouldn't be anything to kill." Doc tightened something unseen with the wrench. "There! One fixed gas tank!"

Marty crawled out from under the car. "How do you know if you fixed it right or not?"

"I intend to allow a licensed professional to examine it after I submit it to a practical test."

"You mean drive it down to the gas station and let somebody there check it over."

"Precisely."

"Which you could have done in the first place," Marty noted with a grin.

"Well, yes, but this way was safer and faster. DeLorean parts are already rare. I should get used to making field repairs. Besides, we can't have my additions to the car being looked at too closely. As long as people keep at a distance, I can use the cover story of testing new inventions on this thing with little fear."

"You got me on that one, Doc. Why do you think the tank was cracking, anyway?"

"I suspect the subzero temperatures encountered during temporal displacement. I'll have to figure out a way to shield the more delicate parts of the car."

Someone knocked on the door. "Honey?"

"Mystie!" Doc happily went to greet her. "I don't usually see you up this early."

Mystie shrugged. "Insomnia. The bane of my life." They kissed. "I came to see you about our living arrangements. Would you be more comfortable if we didn't share space until after we're man and wife?"

"I'm not that grounded in my formal upbringing. I would enjoy it very much if you moved in with me."

"Wonderful! I use a few vacation days and start moving next week, how's that?"

"Absolutely perfect," Doc smiled.

Mysteria's matching smile lessened a little. "I also have to tell you something next week," she added in a softer voice. "I don't want to tell you right now, because I have no idea how to put it. So when I'm moved in, I'll give you the full dirt about me."

"I will too," Doc said, remembering the Libyans with shame. He was very glad that they had been caught and charged with terrorist activities. As long as they were around, he had been terrified for his friends' safety. "We'll make a day of it." Mystie's smile returned in full.

The phone rang, startling them all. Doc grabbed it from it's latest position on the couch. "Dr. Brown here." He sighed. "Yes, Tannen, I _will_ show up tonight. No, I didn't forget. Yes, I understand. Goodbye."

"What was _that_ all about?" Mystie asked as Doc hung up.

"Oh, it was that damn Biff again. He's expecting my presence at his residence at six o'clock tonight."

"Why would you even want to go over there?" Marty said, making a face. "I have a hard enough time dealing with him when he waxes Dad's car."

"For some reason, Biff refuses to let go of the notion that I read his diary. He wants to explain whatever it was he wrote inside it. He was acting so frightened that I agreed to meet him. No big deal."

Mystie frowned, touching her upper lip to her nose briefly. "I dunno, Emmett. Maybe Biff is trying to trick you. There might be something in that diary he'd want to keep a secret so desperately he'd be willing to kill for it. Besides, he's not the most pleasant person to be around."

"What could Biff have written that would require a murder?" Doc scoffed.

"Doc, this is the same guy that tried to rape my Mom," Marty pointed out, shivering a little as he recalled it. "I wouldn't put it past him to kill somebody he didn't like."

"I don't think you should go," Mystie nodded, her eyes wide with worry. "I would hate for anything to happen to you."

Doc shrugged. "I appreciate your opinions, but I think you're over-reacting. Biff is not exactly a role model, but even I can't imagine him murdering someone in cold blood over a secret. And I also firmly believe that, if he _was_ capable of doing that, he wouldn't kill me. People would notice if I went missing. It would be too silent around here. I'm fairly sure I'm safe."

Mysteria and Marty glanced at each other uneasily. "I'm not convinced, Doc. I'm with Mystie on this -- you shouldn't go."

Doc felt their worry starting to infect him. He shook it off. "I'll call both of you as soon as I leave, how's that? Then you'll know I'm safe and sound."

"Okay," Marty and Mystie reluctantly agreed, understanding that nothing was going to change Doc's mind. "But I don't see why you have to be so stubborn," Marty added.

"It's best to just get this over with," Doc said. "Part of me is also worried the consequences could be worse if I _didn't_ show up. You wouldn't want him tracking me to the house."

"No." Mystie pecked him on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I will. I promise."

Tuesday, December 10th

5: 45 P. M.

Doc pulled up to Biff's door precisely 15 minutes ahead of schedule. The door was slightly ajar, which surprised Doc for a moment. Biff's neighborhood wasn't the best, meaning an open door was an invitation to thieves. He dismissed it as a bit of stupidity and entered the house. Biff was no where in sight, but Doc had the distinct feeling he was being watched. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. _He hasn't set up a hidden camera to film us, has he? _Doc wondered, confused. "Hello? Biff?"

There was no answer. "For someone who was so paranoid, he's being awfully lax," Doc muttered. With a sigh, he decided to search the house for some sign of Biff.

Tuesday, December 10th

10: 49 P. M.

_Ahh, what a beautiful night._

Mystie smiled down at Hill Valley, taking in the sights, sounds and smells early. She had to admit, she had grown quite fond of this little town in the heart of Southern California. Missouri had been okay, but she much preferred the warmth and friendliness of Hill Valley. And it had provided her with a potential husband! True, she had no idea how long they would remain engaged once she told him the truth, but she planned to enjoy it for as long as she could.

As she soared over the Town Square, she noticed a man stumbling into the parking lot, holding his stomach. _Probably a drunk,_ she thought idly, ready to dismiss him. But then she caught a whiff of his distinctive scent. _Hold on. Is that Dom Pierre? Aged to perfection?_

_OH MY GOD, IT'S EMMETT!!_

She swooped down and landed as silently as she could behind him. He was in a miserable state, covered in cuts and bruises. Every time he inhaled, he winced and moaned. There was also a pair of puncture marks on his neck. _Vampire bite. He's been attacked by a soulless. My poor Emmett. _"Emmett!" she yelled, running up to him.

Doc panicked upon hearing her voice, falling to his knees. "No! Don't hurt me!" he begged of a nearby park bench, cowering before it. "Don't hurt me!" He lurched forward abruptly and vomited. "Somebody help. . . ."

"No, Emmett, over here! It's me, Mysteria! Myst!"

"What mist?" Doc mumbled, looking around thickly. "I don't see a mist. . . ."

Mystie knelt by him, turning his head. "Mysteria, honey. Your fiancee."

After a moment, Doc recognized her. He clung to her dress weakly. "Help me, Mystie. Help me. I feel so awful."

"Shh, don't worry. I'll help you." She sniffed his wounds. He was infected with the vampire taint. "My poor Emmett." She gently picked him up, wincing as he moaned again. "Don't worry. I'll take you home with me and get you cleaned up. Okay?"

Doc nodded, closing his eyes. "I feel very sick," he whispered.

"I know, baby, I know."

"In fact--" Doc vomited again, all over himself. Mystie used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe it away. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem." She spread her wings and took to the air.

Doc screamed as the ground receded. "Help! I'm being kidnaped!"

"No you're not. Calm down." She applied a bit of hypnotic pressure to strengthen her command. "Trust me. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Doc relaxed a little. "Hi Mystie," he greeted her.

"Hello there." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. But how did we get into the air?"

"Don't worry your head about that. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Okay."

Getting into her apartment through the window while carrying Doc was hard, but she didn't want to attract attention by taking him through the normal entrance. She managed to maneuver herself inside without bumping Doc. Doc was delusional again by this point, talking to someone only he could see. Mystie set her beloved on the couch, still chatting animatedly, and went to get her first-aid kit. She carefully cleaned and dressed his wounds, apologizing profusely whenever she inadvertently hurt him. Doc vomited twice more, held her for a few moments, then attempted a conversation with her lamp. "He's very rude," he told her when the lamp wouldn't answer him.

Mystie smothered a laugh. "He's usually like that. Don't take it personally," she informed him. "Do you think you could drink something?"

"You decide. I have no idea anymore."

She patted his head. "I'll make you some tea then." In the kitchen, she cut her hand with a knife and "flavored" the tea with her blood. "There you are." She lifted his head and poured it down his throat for him. Doc coughed, but managed to swallow it. "Now," she said, making him look into her eyes, "what happened?"

"I can't remember," Doc confessed. 

"Try," she said, exerting her will over him. "Try for me."

Doc started to enter a trance state. "I -- I went--"

His face became agitated. "Don't make me remember," he begged. "Please don't make me remember. It hurts too much."

The pure terror on his features convince Mystie the regression attempt wasn't worth it. "Okay, you don't have to remember." Doc visibly relaxed. "I want you to sleep instead. Sleep so you can heal your wounds."

"Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep. You're tired, Emmett. You want to sleep and get better. You want to sleep so you can heal."

"Sleep," Doc repeated, his voice going dull. "Heal. . . ."

"That's right. You need to rest, Emmett. Rest. Close your eyes and sleep."

Doc's eyes closed, and his body went limp. Mysteria stayed by his side, checking his wounds to make sure they healed. Doc's heartbeat echoed itself feebly in her chest. She knew the trauma of being changed would destroy this fragile blood-link. _I so wish I could keep this alive. I love the feeling of connectedness I have with him now. My darling Emmett, why did this have to happen to you?_

The night ticked on. Mystie fed Doc more of her blood and soothed him back to sleep whenever he awoke. His fractured thoughts revealed violent delusions and nightmares which were hard to banish. Often all she could do was hold her beloved as they cried together. 

Finally, at around midnight, Doc's breathing began to slow. He whimpered, afraid. "Don't worry, Emmett," she told him for the millionth time that night. "Go back to sleep. You're safe now."

"Promise?" he whispered, his eyes unfocused and half-open.

"Promise." She kissed him. "I love you."

_Love you,_ Doc thought right before he slipped completely into the coma. His breathing and heartbeat slowed practically to a standstill. To any human observer, Doc was obviously dead. To any vampire observer, however. . . .

Mystie covered him with a blanket and went over to the phone. _That had to be the worst experience of my life,_ she thought. _I never thought I'd have to watch Emmett suffer like that. I didn't even know there _were_ soulless vampires here in Hill Valley. If I ever meet the bastard who did that to my fiancee. . . ._ Her eyes narrowed and lightened in anger. _Well, I doubt there'll be much left of him. At least now I don't have to worry about Emmett accepting me as a vampire. Now I have to worry about him accepting that _he's_ a vampire. And Marty accepting--_

_SHIT! I didn't even think of the McFlys! Oh, Jesus, Marty's going to be devastated. How can I tell him that his best friend is dead? Even if he's only going to be "dead" for three days. . . . I'll have to make sure they don't embalm him. Maybe I can even convince George not to bury him. It's worth a shot, for Emmett's sake._

With a sigh, she dialed the police. As she waited for the receptionist to pick up, she glance over at the comatose Doc. "Sleep well, my love," she whispered. "Hello, Hill Valley police station? Something terrible's just happened in my apartment. . . ."

The End


End file.
